narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinai Uchimura
Shinai Uchimura (内村竹刀, Uchimura Shinai) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Uzumaki Clan. Background Shinai’s mother, Azayaka Uzumaki, was a kunoichi of Amegakure and the granddaughter of the former Land of Whirlpool’s daimyō. Shinai would end up being the creation of a short fling of Azayaka’s as a young adult. This man would break up with her and leave before she realized she was pregnant, and was assumed to have died or gone missing. Unmarried and a single mother, Azayaka had to raise Shinai on her own as the Amegakure civil wars raged on. However, when Hanzō was overthrown by Pain, Azayaka, knowing that she would be hunted for allying with Hanzō, gave her daughter to someone she trusted to take her out of the country to a safe place. Despite her bitter feelings against Konoha for not helping her home country from destruction and using Amegakure as a battleground, she still recognized that Shinai would probably be safest there. As per Azayaka’s instructions, Shinai was left on the doorstep of the Konoha Orphanage at the age of less than one year old on a rainy March day, along with a scroll of techniques for her later use and a note with a cryptic message written on it. She would be raised throughout her infancy in the Orphanage, coming to the attention of a young kunoichi and field doctor who worked there part-time. Not wishing Shinai to raised with no family as an orphan, the kunoichi, Hanae Uchimura, officially adopted the young girl. While only being 18 at the time and working on her both her careers as a kunoichi and medical-nin, she devoted herself to Shinai’s care and upbringing. During the Nine-Tail attack when Shinai was 2, She would be left with Hanae’s visiting grandmother on the other end of the village while Hanae assisted evacuating and trying to save as many people as she could. Fortunately, she would not be one of the fatalities, but was absent for several weeks afterward, as her services were needed to help rebuild the village. For those weeks, toddler Shinai would bond with her doting adoptive grandmother. During her childhood, Hanae would teach Shinai the basics of being a kunoichi and helped her with learning the techniques of Azayaka’s scroll. When Shinai was 7, Hanae would enroll her in the Konoha Academy, in which she would have good grades and be an all-around pleasant child. While Hanae had already told Shinai that she was adopted before this, sometime after graduating, Hanae would tell her the truth about her abandonment. This was reluctant, as Hanae didn't want to emotionally scar her, but she greatly disliked lying to such a young child. While Shinai took it well originally, the topic would continue to weigh more and more on her mind for the couple years before the series started. Personality Appearance Abilities Part I Interlude Part II Blank Period Epilouge Trivia *Shinai (竹刀) means “bamboo sword,” a weapon used for practice and competition in kendo. When written as “心愛,” however, it can mean “heart love”. Uchimura (内村) means "inside the village," and Uzumaki (うずまき) can mean “spiral,” “vortex,” “maelstrom,” or “whirlpool”. **According to the databook(s): ** ** ** Reference shinai uchimura belongs to oniyuri-chan, and many of the other links and references belong to the narutopedia and masashi kishimoto, or their quoted source. Category:DRAFT